


Time To Pretend

by Anonymous



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Kellin tells the girl who stalks Vic at school that he's gay.





	Time To Pretend

I guess you could say it really all began in 11th grade. High school. 11th grade was probably the year we began to mature, and the year when our minds were not focused on just sex. Sure, we were kids, it was a topic often discussed, but not a main topic. Junior year was also the year where our perverted minds started to grow old and stop thinking dirty whenever someone said “hard.” It was just getting old. It was the huge thing in 6th through 9th grade though. She was going out with him. He kissed her. It was rumored that she had a girlfriend. 11th grade was the year things actually happened. The year when sex actually came into play rather then just an obsession to the mind.

I always hated math class. The whole concept of it was stupid. Math was just a bunch of numbers being all crumbled up together to confuse you. I slept often in that class. I sat there in my corner seat in the back, with my head leaning against my right hand. Not exactly comfortable. My whole arm went numb and tingled, but it was holding my head up, so I ignored it. 8th period was always nap time for me. Yeah, I could do my homework for other classes, but who wants to do that when you can sleep? Of course, I failed that class miserably, but it’s not I like I cared too much anyway. My GPA was kept up by my other classes. The ones I actually excelled in.

I was awakened by a small hit in the head. I fluttered my eyes open and blinked a couple times, sitting there for a second before glancing down at the floor. A small rolled up piece of paper. I looked up at Kellin and rolled my eyes. He shrugged and mouthed ‘I’m bored.’ I sigh to myself and pick up the piece of paper, uncrumbling it to read his illegible chicken scratch he had written to me this time. At least I could read it. I’ve gotten used to his random sloppy writing, on pieces of paper to give me when he didn’t feel like paying attention.

Dude, wipe your mouth. You're leaving a drool trail.

-Kellin

I quickly ran the back of my hand across my mouth. I should really start sleeping with my mouth closed. I looked over at him again, just as he threw another one at me, hitting me directly on the forehead. He laughed silently as it hit me. I flipped him off quickly, directing my eyes to my teacher to check if she had seen me. I picked up the note and carelessly uncrumpled it again.

...and you have a huge red mark on your cheek.

-Kellin

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hoodie up. Why do I even bother? Everyone notices them everyday, anyway. Still, I'm not in the mood to hear 'fall asleep?' twenty thousand times. The bell rang just as I put on my hood. I jumped out of my seat and grabbed my schoolbag, and rushed to the door to get out as quickly as possible, leaning against the lockers waiting for Kellin.

He came out last as usual, dragging his feet behind him, being the lazy son of a bitch he was. He was always the last one out of class. I guess the fight to get out the door took up too much energy for him. No wonder he loves sitting in school so much. All he does is sit there. He doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t raise his hand. He doesn’t even seem to have the slightest bit of interest. Yet, he always seems to enjoy being there. Probably because it’s basically like being at home, except there’s a teacher yelling at him to shut up rather than his father. It didn’t phase him too much. He was used to being yelled at for everything.

“Thank God school is over. I need a nap.” He said with a slight yawn.

I looked at him with sarcasm. “Yeah, because you work so hard.” I rolled my eyes at him, shaking my head.

He laughed a bit. “I do! Behaving is some hard shit. I only got yelled at twice, Vic. I’m getting better.”

I laugh silently. He was right though. He only got yelled at twice. Once in English for arguing that fuck was a verb. He got sent out of the room. The second time was in History for accusing Napoleon of having a small dick due to his height. He got sent out of the room. Kellin was an odd one. He came up with the strangest theories.

“Job well done, Kellin.” I humored him.

He just grinned then brushed his shoulder off, pretending he was hot shit. Fucking boaster. He would brag about everything from how many times he got in trouble in school that day to the shower he took that morning, and every one still praised him for it.

I left him in the hallway to go to my locker. Not that much of a departure, I would see him again in about 5 minutes to go home. We always walked home together. We didn’t live that far from school, and neither one of us had our license anyway. He was 16 and I had just turned 17. Old enough, yes, but too lazy to actually try. I slammed my locker shut and rushed to Kellin’s.

“Let’s go.” I said to him impatiently.

He looked up at me. “Hold on, fucker.” He threw his books in his locker and grabbed his hoodie, slamming it shut without even double checking if he had everything. Not that he would need it, he never did homework.

He stood up and put his hoodie on while walking a little behind me, slower than my pace. “Will you hurry up?” I said impatiently.

He grinned. He was purposely walking slow. “Why? Don’t want to run into Danielle?”

Danielle was this redhead freshman who you could call my stalker. She seriously knew my roster, my routes to all my classes, and my route home, even when I had changed them. She’d always saunter over to me, with a high pitched giggle, always hitting on me. Not that I have a problem with girls hitting on me, but this was just scary. I was only a junior. I didn’t need a freshman following me around like a little puppy.

“No. I don’t. Now come on.” I grabbed him and pulled him up next to me so he would walk faster.

“Jesus, Vic. Calm down.” He sped up and walked with me at the same pace I was going.

“Dude...” He stopped.

I started to get a little mad. “Kellin! Come on!”

He looked at me and shook his head, trying to tell me something, but I was too stupid to realize. “No! Come on. I don’t want to-”

I was interrupted. “Vic!”

I then wanted to rip out my ear drum. I stopped in my place then turned around to look at Kellin with an apologetic smile. He smirked and nodded sarcastically. I pretended not to hear that voice and walked out the front door, Kellin following me.

“Vic!”

Fuck. She followed me. Not only that, she had her hand on my shoulder already, trying to turn me around.

I forced myself to turn around. “Oh...hi, Danielle.”

She giggled. It wasn’t even a cute giggle. It was one of those shrieking giggles that went right through you. It was enough to make you stab yourself with a pencil. Kellin simply nodded at her to say hi. He was worse than me. If he didn’t like someone, he’d avoid them the best he could. We continued to walk home, Danielle right on our asses. “What are you doing on Friday, Vic?”

Not going to that fucking dance if that’s what she wants me to say. “Uh, nothing?”

She smiled and giggled again. Stop giggling, please. I glanced at Kellin with a ‘help me, please’ kind of look. He nodded, but did nothing about it.

“Well, do you want to go...” I tried to stop her from saying it. I knew it was coming, and I certainly didn’t want it to. “...go to the dance with me on Friday?”

Shit. She asked and I can’t say no. I’d feel too bad. “Um, I...can’t.” I managed to say no, but now I need an excuse.

She frowned. She looked upset too. “Why not?” Then I remembered I didn’t have an excuse.

“Because...” I looked at Kellin with another glance of desperation. “Because...”

I tried to think, then Kellin finally decided to jump in. “Because, Vic’s gay!”

I shot my head towards him and glared. Gay? What the fuck?

“No, he’s not, asshole.” She snapped back at Kellin.

He grinned. “Well, not GAY, but, ya know, bisexual. He likes both the cock and pussy.”

I put my hand to my face in embarrassment. Once Kellin lies, he has to put his everything into to it to make sure it’s believable.

“Exactly...he likes girls.”

Kellin frowned then thought for a split second before commenting back. “But, he’s taken. That’s why he can’t go with you.”

I shot my head to him again.

“He is? By who?” Danielle actually seemed rather interested.

Kellin looked at me then quickly wrapped his arms around my neck. “Me!” I was completely shocked by what I had just heard.

“WHAT?!” I glared at him again, not touching him back at all. He leaned his head on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry I told, baby, but I didn’t want anyone hanging all over you. You’re mine.” He seemed so fucking serious. I, personally, wanted to kill him.

He leaned into my ear and whispered. “Just play along, asshole!”

I sighed and just went along with it. “It’s alright, baby, but you should know I wouldn’t do that to you.” He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine, a little hesitant at first.

“I know. I’m just paranoid.” I played along and let my fingers grasp his, and forced out a smile, even though deep down I was willing to push him out in front of that car that happened to pass by us.

Danielle smiled. “Well, since you two are obvious all over each other...” she began, not wiping that smile from her face at all. Actually, I think she was kind of enjoying this slight visual we were giving her. “...I’ll stop bothering Vic now.” She began to walk away with a grin on her face.

Kellin pulled me closer to him with less hesitation this time. “Good, ‘cause he’s mine and only mine!”

Danielle grinned and kept walking. Kellin kept his grip on me until she was completely out of sight. As soon as he let go, my face began to burn.

“ARE YOU IN-FUCKING-SANE?!” I screamed loudly, throwing my arms in the air.

Kellin smirked, which turned into a laugh within seconds, “I’m...sorry?”

I put my hand to my forehead, still red in the face with anger. “You’re my boyfriend, now? What the fuck is that, Kellin?!” I sighed angrily. He was getting a lot of amusement out of it all. That same grin stayed plastered to his face.

“At least she's gone now.” He smirked again.

“I know...DUDE! Shut up for a second! Why did you tell her we were together?” Smile still there. I didn’t even want to hear what was going to come out of his mouth next. It was going to be sarcasm.

“How can I answer you if I have to shut up?”

I bit my lip and clenched my fists. He was doing it on purpose. He loved pushing my buttons when he knew I was already aggravated. Probably because he knew he could piss me off and get away with it, because I would never hit him. “You are so lucky you’re my best friend and I wouldn’t hit you dude...”

Kellin rolled his eyes, his sarcastic smile fading a bit, but still there. “I don’t know, dude, it was just the first thing that popped into my mind.”

I whined a bit. I tended to do that a lot at this point in time. “Kels. Now they’re gonna be talking about us all the tiiiiime!”

Kellin rolled his eyes and wiped his smile off of his face, finally. He looked at me with a little anger. “Stop fucking whining, you baby. I can take care of it. If they threaten either one of us in anyway, I’ll yell at them, or kick their asses. Mostly you, though. I don’t give a shit what they do or say about me.”

I sighed. He was right, though. That was one good thing about Kellin. He always did develop a deep, close friendship with most of his friends and would always keep them protected. He was always like that. We’ve been best friends since 1st grade, and even then he wouldn’t let anyone talk to me in anyway that was rude or mean. In 2nd grade he pushed a Oli off of a swing and held him down, threatening to staple his dick to his desk after recess if he called me a bitch one more time. Kellin was always the bad kid. He was one of the few 1st graders who would walk around saying fuck in his vocabulary. He was generally protective, but got in trouble a lot in doing so. I think that’s why we got so close so fast. He hated to see any of his friends bothered.

I nodded. “Okay, but promise me this won’t turn out in a disaster?”

He raised and eyebrow. “A disaster? Dude, don’t worry. You’ll be grabbing more tits than ever after girls hear about this. They like this shit for whatever reason. Besides, I’m not gonna let this turn into the story of the year or anything, and even if it does, it’s not going to be a big deal. Just relax.”

I sighed again and nodded. He did always have a backup plan. He was a quick-thinker. I was actually pretty envious most of the time. “I hope you’re right...”


End file.
